


Hysteria

by ClydeW



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Drinking, M/M, Monster Hunters, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClydeW/pseuds/ClydeW
Summary: Hunters are known for having nightmares, the Winchesters more so than others. Clyde, Dean's boyfriend, has a horrific one and wakes up needing a drink. Dean doesn't know this until he finds Clyde crying his eyes out in the bunker's kitchen.





	Hysteria

It was 2 am, and the boys had just fallen asleep in their rooms. Clyde, on the other hand, was sitting at the dining room table within the bunker’s kitchen, holding a newly opened beer bottle in his hands. His hair was a complete mess, the oversized flannel hung messily on top of his thin shoulders, and tears stained his pale face, making his eyes turn a bloodshot pink. He hadn’t been sitting there long, he barely had had time to get a few sips of beer down, but Dean Winchester was always a very perceptive person. He had noticed the boy’s absence from the bed they shared and had immediately gone into panic mode. But the door to their bedroom was left open a crack, and Clyde had taken his favorite blanket with him, which gave Dean a slight calming feeling. He walked out of their bedroom, checked on Sam in his room as he passed the door, and continued on into the rest of the bunker. He soon found Clyde in the kitchen, and let out a sigh as soon as the younger boy fell into eyesight. Dean hadn’t been noticed yet, and Clyde began to sniffle. Fresh tears started to fall again from his eyes and he reached for another sip of beer. When Dean saw the bottle is when he slowly walked up behind Clyde.

“Sweetheart, are you drinking at 2 am in the morning?” He asked, taking a seat next to the now crying boy. All Clyde could do was give a nod, for if he tried to speak he feared more tears would fall. It took every ounce of willpower he possessed to hold himself back from sobbing, but when Dean scooted closer and grasped Clyde to his chest in a strong but gentle hug the dam inside of him broke. Tears spilled uncontrollably and sobs racked through his entire body. He clang onto Dean’s t-shirt as if it was a life ring and could somehow save him from drowning in his own tears. Dean was at a loss for words, but none were needed at the moment. He held onto the crumbling boy in his arms, trying to give off some kind of secure feeling. He honestly didn’t know why he had found Clyde in the kitchen, drinking and crying, instead of sleeping next to him in bed, but considering he knew about what kind of nightmares Clyde’s mind could be plagued with, he had a vague idea. 5 minutes or so had passed of Dean trying to comfort the shattered Clyde when his sobs began to slowly fade away into quite sniffles and heavy breathing. He was exhausted but still hung onto Dean’s shirt. Dean pulled Clyde into his lap, resituating him so he could see his face. Clyde looked up at Dean, and Dean showed a soft comforting smile while pushing stray ebony colored hairs out of Clyde’s face. Clyde used the extra long sleeves of his flannel to wipe away some of the still damp tears from his face.

“There we go, all better,” Dean whispered out loud. Clyde leaned his still shaking body into Dean’s warm chest, letting Dean hold his body mass. His eyes stared into the empty space in front of them. Dean placed a gentle kiss onto the top of Clyde’s head and then rested his cheek against it.

“You wanna tell me what happened, sweetie?” He asked softly, not really expecting an answer anyway.

“Nightmare…” Clyde sniffled and then told Dean, barely getting the word fully audible. Dean gave Clyde a small squeeze as reassurance that they were safe and okay. “I’d rather not...not go into details…” He choked out, trying to fix his broken breathing patterns. Dean stroked his hands up and down Clyde’s arms in an attempt to help calm the boy down.

“Its okay sweetheart, you don’t have to. What do you say we go back to the bed though, hm? It's more comfortable than an old wooden chair, and I can help you fall back to sleep, peacefully this time.” Clyde sniffled softly, grasped around Dean’s shoulders, and nodded into his chest. Dean grabbed onto Clyde as best as he could and lifted himself and the boy up out of the chair. Clyde buried his head into the crook of Dean’s neck and Dean carried the spindly boy back to their room, laying him down onto the blanket strewn bed when he entered it. Clyde was half asleep, barely keeping his eyes fully open, but when Dean went to let go, Clyde held on to his worn out shirt.

“What is it?”

“Do me a quick favor?”

“Sure, sweetheart, what?”

“Go check on Sam. Make sure he’s okay for me.” Dean sighed but nodded.

“Okay. I’ll go check on him. I’ll be right back.” Clyde gave a small nod of his head, and let go of Dean. He fell asleep almost instantly and Dean pulled a blanket over him, then leaving the room to go check on his baby brother, as told to. He walked down the hall and creaked open the door to Sam’s room, being met with the same scene he had found not even an hour ago; Sam sprawled out on his bed, limbs going everywhere, with his blankets a mess on top and around him, his pillow on the floor next to the bed accompanied by his open laptop. A smile slipped onto his face and he softly closed the heavy wooden door shut again. Dean walked back into his room and climbed into bed next to Clyde, who was already fully asleep, clutching onto his favorite blanket.


End file.
